


Lay In My Arms, Sleep Secure

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Pettle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix of Seize One More Day With You from Morgause's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay In My Arms, Sleep Secure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seize One More Day With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405802) by [MorganasCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow). 



> The title comes from Avenged Sevenfold's song "Crimson Day."

"I want to embrace you  
And never let you go."

\- Within Temptation (Somewhere)

 

Morgause crept to the bed, seeing Morgana laying on her side, turned away from Morgause. Are you asleep, my darling? That's okay, baby. I'll just lay here and enjoy your presence. I love you being so close… You look so fragile, so vulnerable… but don't be affraid, I will protect you. Morgause laid on her side, pressed herself to Morgana's back and hugged her belly. Morgana shivered. That's okay, baby. Sleep, darling. I will never leave you. Morgause almost passed out 'cause of the sweet scent of Morgana's hair. She buried her face into the hair and deeply inhaled the aroma. Morgause felt dizzy. It was so sweet, so lovely… My dearest Morgana, if you only knew how much do I adore you. Morgause couldn't help herself – she simply had to play with that hair, tangle her fingers in them, smell them, fondle them.  
Suddenly she buried her face into the beautiful mane. Morgana flinched. Morgause winced a bit, but her lips stil caressed the hair she adored. Morgana started to turn over. Morgause watched the lines of her face rise into the air like the rocky horizon and then fall again, flooded with the coal black waterfall, like the cobwebs crawling into Morgana's face, like a tattered cliff above the ivory sea.  
Morgana smiled and that smile made Morgause's heart melt… she was melting like a glacier on the Sun. Grabbing a wisp of Morgana's midnight tresses she neared it to her nose. The enchanting aroma of Morgana's shampoo filled her head. Morgause felt there's no time to waste- she needs that precious lips, pale, bloodless, like chisseled from stone… She needs them right now! Morgause attacked ravenously.  
When Morgause tasted Morgana's beautiful lips finally, she felt like if she just shot through her vein… Morgause expected another kiss, but Morgana flinched. Craving for those crimson petals she attacked afresh, but Morgana's lips slipped through her grasp. Morgause tried once more, but she missed again.  
Morgause gave up and rested her head upon Morgana's shoulder cheek by cheek and chose another aim. This time she was much more successful – she snapped quickly enough and her lips embraced Morgana's earlobe. Once gained, Morgause didn't contemplate to release it. She just enjoyed the taste, Morgana's sweet perfume and the heat rising from her skin, soaring towards their hair. „I love you,“ she heard herself whisper. Her heart raced when she got a reply. She was playing with Morgana's hair and the movement of her fingers lead her to an idea. „I don't think you're honest,“ grinned Morgause and her fingertips ran over Morgana's hips, making her writhe, swirm and giggle.  
„I adore you,“ heard Morgause Morgana's yell, acompanied with giggling. Her heart yielded and she felt she needs Morgana again. She kissed… so hungrily like if she wanted to suck the breath from Morgana's lungs, like if she wanted to physically join them. Morgana shivered, laying in Morgause's embrace. Morgause hugged her tightly, wishing only to please her queen, to be always here for her, to warm her hands, numbed with cold and to enjoy the sweet scent of Morgana's midnight hair.

 

"Doubt thou the stars are fire…  
But never doubt I love"

\- Emilie Autumn (Opheliac)


End file.
